


Probably Ohio

by glowrioustrash



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Road Trip, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowrioustrash/pseuds/glowrioustrash
Summary: When part of the job requires driving for hours on end, you're bound to get lost.Requested prompt: “No, no, you do NOT want me navigating. I’ll accidentally drive us off a cliff.”





	Probably Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing my attempts at uploading my library to AO3.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the passing scenery outside the SUV window. It felt like we’d been driving for days. I wasn’t used to the travel schedule of a WWE superstar. As much as I loved joining my boyfriend on the road, I was glad I didn’t do it too often. I just wasn’t made for this lifestyle. Next time I travel with him, I’d make sure we were flying. Flying I could handle.

“Baron, are we almost there?” I asked through a groan, sitting up and stretching.

“I think so.” He answered, sounding unsure. I froze, turning to look at him.

“You think so? What do you mean you think so?” He didn’t answer, just turned the GPS screen my way. There was no map on the screen, just the little car icon in the middle of a vast empty space.

“What the hell?” I pulled it out of its holder, pressing buttons. “Did you try resetting it?”

“A few times.” He shrugged. “I guess we’re in a dead zone. Phone won’t connect either.”

“Where are we?” I asked, looking outside the vehicle for any road signs.

“Probably Ohio.” He guessed.

“Probably? That’s reassuring.” I rolled my eyes. Baron took a hand off the wheel, reaching over to squeeze my thigh. I took my phone out, trying to get a signal with no luck.

“Hey, we’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.” He promised. “Not the first time I’ve had to figure this shit out.”

I sighed, but I trusted him. I reached over, pushing his beanie out of the way so I could run my hand through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp as I did. He kept his eyes on the road, but leaned into my touch.

“I just wanna be out of this car.” I groaned nearly 30 minutes later.

“We’ve only been driving for 3 hours.” He laughed.

“_Only_ 3 hours.” I rolled my eyes. “I’m not used to travelling like you are. Do you know how much I could get done in three hours?”

“I can think of a few ways to spend three hours.” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Aw, baby… but what would we do with the other two hours and forty-five minutes.” I smirked. He scoffed, a smile coming over his face as he started swatting at me. I laughed, leaning as far as I could into the door to avoid him. I swatted his hands away when they got close.

“You know damn well I can go all night.” He huffed. “Keep it up and I’ll just have to prove it to you once we get to the hotel.”

“Promise?” I pouted at him, making him growl.

“Check if there’s a damn map in the glove compartment.” He tried about 15 minutes later. I opened it, happy to find a giant road atlas of America.

“Well, it’s dated 1998 so it’s probably a little outdated, but it’s better than nothing I guess.” I shrug, opening it and flipping through a few pages. “Did you wanna switch out? You’ve been driving this whole time.”

“No, no, you do NOT want me navigating. I’ll accidentally drive us off a cliff.” He shook his head.

“Unless I can figure out where we are in this thing, you still might.” I joked.

“Next rest stop I’ll pull over. We’ll stretch, get some coffee, and figure out where the hell we are.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere. What if there isn’t a rest stop?” I bit my lip.

“There’s always something.”

“What if the owner is some creepy hillbilly?”

“Please.” He scoffed. “You don’t think I could take him?”

“He might have a shotgun.”

“Could still take him.”

“He could have a friend.”

“I’ll take ‘em both.”

“They might want to hear you squeal like a pig.”

“Deliverance was set in Georgia, not Ohio”

“You don’t know for sure we’re in Ohio right now.”

“We started in Michigan, we’re nowhere near Georgia.”

“I knew we should have taken that left turn in Albuquerque.”

“You can’t do Bugs Bunny and Deliverance in the same argument.”

“I just did.” I stuck my tongue out at him. He took his eyes off the road to glance at me, a smile on his face. He took my hand, turning his eyes back on the road as he kissed my palm.

“I’m glad you’re here, babe.” He kept our hands clasped together, resting them on the middle console.

“Here as in on the road with you, or in “probably Ohio?”” I teased.

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” He sighed.

“Nope.” I pulled our hands up, copying him as I kissed his knuckles. “But if there was anyone I’d want to be in “probably Ohio” with, it’s you.”


End file.
